Star Wars episode 7 the force awakens
by eecobeo
Summary: This is my rewrite of the force awakens how I think it should have been done it'll be done with the imagination of George Lucas JJ Abrams and my ideas a lot of things will be added to it from the expanded universe even some characters from the Star Wars infinities Prologues are also on deviantART my account page here's links /cobeoe/gallery/ reviews welcome no hates or flares


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS

EPISODE VII

THE FORCE AWAKES

IT HAS BEEN THIRTY YEARS SINCE THE DEATH OF THE FORCE ENTITY KNOWN AS ABELOTH, NATASI DAALA'S INSURRECTION AND THE GREAT SEVERING. FRACTURING THE RESTORED NEW REPUBLIC AND THE JEDI ORDER. NO LONGER ABLE TO KEEP PEACE IN THE GALAXY WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE OLD GALACTIC EMPIRE HAS SLOWLY REFORMED IN THE OUTER RIM & UNKNOWN REGIONS.

NOW DUBBING THEMSELVES THE "FIRST ORDER" STRIKING AT THE EDGES OF THE GALAXY TO FORTIFY THEIR POWER. FINALLY READY TO CONQUER THE CRIPPLED RESTORED NEW REPUBLIC & ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF THEIR PURSUIT OF ORDER AND CONTROL.

THE ONLY HOPE NOW IS FOR A NEW GENERATION OF HEROS TO FIND THE LEGENDARY HEROS OF THE REBEL ALLIANCE & AID IN THE RISING OF THE RESISTANCE, THE RESTORATION OF THE FORCE, & THE HELP OF A DARK SECRET LONG SINCE FORGOTTEN BY THE JEDI & THE OLD REPUBLIC.

BUT RUMOR OF A SITH LORD, BELIEVED TO BE DARTH VADER WHO WAS THOUGHT TO BE LONG DEAD SINCE THE BATTLE OF ENDOR, HAS RETURNED TO LEAD THE FIRST ORDER & CRUSH THE RISING RESISTANCE BEFORE IT CAN GATHER STRENGHT AND ENSURE DOMINANCE OF THE GALAXY…

Prologue

Near the edge of the known universe lies a world completely untouched by time and the events of the galactic history. The only contact this orphaned world has ever had is the debris of abandoned or battle worn ships and beings throughout history and life itself it as if you were living in a museum without any bearing witness to ages of history. But, this planet wasn't just made up of the past or stranded aliens it was an incredible world you'd only dream in your sleep or read about in a fantasy holo-novel. The planet Nieberra was in many ways a paradise between the lower & upper atmosphere are the floating islands of Nieberra where the high class & highly educated live. some the islands would be the size of islands or small continents the scholars built schools & research facilities to study their homes & make new achievements to help the planet & it's inhabitants, while the high class built luxury homes businesses & recreation buildings to meet the needs & wants of there expensive life style some areas would be built around or if possible in ancient ruins native to the planet & outside of it & it's architecture would be mixed with the ancient ruins like an art gallery. Some of these islands had fallen to the surface over time so the innovative minds of the scholars built gravity pods and/or mega Repulsorlift/craft engine drives above & below the floating earths some of the isle's were sensitive so creative structures we're made under some of them to help them devices work & housing and living environment we're made under their to make it work for whenever you would see them islands travel opposite of them planets rotation they would look like flying glaciers from then frozen north during their day but during their night they islands would look like stars orbiting in our planets atmosphere when they sometimes traveled together. On the surface of the planet lay many of the population regular middle-class mixed with high-class people with race's native to the galaxy a melting pot of different cultures & species if you were to travel the planet would show the history of the galaxy in the open fields big & medium towns we're built from starships that have crashed on this world. Continue traveling long enough you'd find bustling cities to super metropolises always so fast paced & never sleeping. Towards the more desolate areas life somehow existed there as well from local wild life to factories providing materials from every day life to necessary survival from biosphere to produce vegetation to plants creating & supplying energy to settlements that couldn't always produce self-sufficient energy. Though there were some settlements that put themselves away from advanced modern society creating there own crops energy to sustain themselves but not abandoning advanced technology to completely isolate themselves unless they choose to do so willingly on the waters of Nieberra the inhabitants used the crashed and abandoned starships to build man made islands above & below the water some of these metal islands housed bio domes for parks vegetation or forests that traveled under the water sometimes on the inside of the structures & on the outside adapting to the sea water underwater trees & meadows even fruit & flowers somehow grew. The metal islands would be mock version of the mainland sometimes for some of the structures would be nothing but a city of metal & Skyscrapers or simple suburban dwellings leaving little plant life as simple decorations. But the under water cities would not be so easy from Metal architecture energy shields bubbles had to be built carefully to live underwater most structures we're built like aquariums to live in you could not walk to avoid the kinds of life that lives in the oceans of Nieberra many sentient aquatic consider a utopia from them amphibious or otherwise. Below Nieberra surface lie many caverns & underground cities for it's not just starships through galactic history that lie throughout the planet ancient ruins that connect to the surface many people built homes in these ruins using the ancient tech to create homes re power the cities. But no world is without dangers even in a paradise. Through the many wonders the galaxy has brought to this planet came some monsters as well, the krayt dragon the claim the mountains rigid terrains to the seas many leagues under lay the sand aqua monster in the fields or badlands there you'd be rancors, nexus, Kath hounds & more word would spread that there were sightings of gorogs. but there were some gentle creatures the mega water turtle gampaasa fox squirrels & others that could be tamed for domestication as well as creatures native to this world. But deep in the underground in areas that can never be habitable were the guard droids of the ruins Nieberra both feral to man & machine & others rigorously programmed to guard the ruins form any intruders. Any treasure hunters daring enough would have to be as well equipped as a soldier to traverses the ruins. Many have ventured some in groups some alone & always few make it back alive. Those who do come back being great rewards some as great as a king, for machine parts to build or sell to lost arts native to the planet or the orphaned ships of the galaxy jewels painting vehicles & more. Many riches would found on Nieberra if they could be reached & in one was brave enough. Nieberra was home to more than material possessions because of the many mixed species many culture integrated as well all kinds of foods & festivities would take place. Wookie age right hunts & feasts. Chiss art shows & science & technology conventions. Zeltron dance festivals & music festivals even gambling though greatly discouraged was considered part of the festivities provided no one was dumb enough to bet anything personal private or necessary livelihood. Mandalorian fight tournaments. & many more. Unfortunately with so many different species many blood feuds still run deep. No conflicts to start wars but very few would come back alive from there fights. Oddly enough even though we get some dangerous people from around the Galaxy those loyal to evil or corrupt factions, they had realized that they were so far away from there loyalties many of them have begun to realize that they were free from their oaths that most never wanted to take in the first place those who could not Breakaway try to attempt to conquer the planet themselves but were quickly struck down by the inhabitants of Nieberra some of them remain in prison cells for the rest of their lives and some choose suicide or death be it of their own free will or forcing the public to execute them believing it was the only way to remain loyal to their causes whether they believed in them or not. Many who were orphaned on Nieberra took some time to realize that despite the fact they were stranded came to see the paradise the set foot upon. Many strange & wondrous can happen on Nieberra while many would just consider it an incredible place to live. Scholars & many who truly notice it discover that the planet itself is a wonder many days & months would pass with never ending days or nights. When new ships would find this planet it would blink itself away in a bright but quick flash. Some believed it was traveling through hyperspace but I believed it was something different. I now cause I was literally born from this world in the center & all around the mixture of it all. My name is Akim inami I'm a human 10 years old & I'm about to run late for a delivery! As far as I've known I've always come to love this planet that I was born on no matter where I go I'm pretty much always seeing something old and new but for now I got some parts and merchandise to deliver lucky for me it wasn't half way across Nieberra.

"why is it that they always have to get the small stuff later can't they just get it now and end up having to use it later there are just some things that shouldn't have to be so troublesome" "even buying a small bulk would have made sense to do" I complained at the customers at not having better common sense, fortunately the place I'm delivering to was coming under my ship the only real problem was the destination a simple place but a real maze unless you actually live. Unfortunately for me I don't.

This city was made with a lot of dead ships you don't see them much anymore but they should have fired The Architects for building such a thing not all cities have to be mazes after all.

I approached close to my designated area on a modified repulsorlift scooter read the sign for hauling medium and like cargo fortunately even though I was the one driving I was glad to have one of my mom old Droid she found on her little entrepreneur retreats a very old tactical Droid from the Clone Wars a t-series fortunately she was able to reprogram it from plaiting battles to accounting mechanical repairs and a few other knick-knacks just in case I commented why she didn't pick up the super tactical droids she said that they were a little more difficult to program and definitely a lot more dangerous to be around then it's predecessor model she said they had a more thinking brain than the original tactical Droid model I she also said they could sometimes act unnecessarily independent.

What struck me as odd though was the shape of its design however some people say that this wasn't the original design of the Droid it's possible but not really confirm that my mother picked up an early prototype.

Though it had some similarities to what I've seen and all the holobooks and Technical schematics had more of a cylindrical shape that a square shape.

What it was doing on the CIS battle ship I'll never know though I would never the figured the Trade Federation or the Commerce guilds to do such things even though the most times their cheap in their work to try and make more money even off the most pointlessly simple of things they usually try to do with the best that they can deliver and not be bothered about it so long as it works a Cut Above the Rest.

"Master Akim" he spoke in an almost monotone electronic voice "we are only 3 blocks away from our delivery but traffic monitors indicate that we will soon be caught in a traffic jam how do you wish to proceed" I thought about it & I didn't like my options either way it was going to be late for the delivery forget about having an angry customer mom would have right through chew me out and spit me out if I didn't at least get Repulsor scooter empty in time for the next set of deliveries so I ordered tacti to temporarily park as close as he could to the second level of the city he said we're close enough so I may as well deliver what could be delivered on foot. "is this wise sir your mother specifically instructed you and me to stay with each other she was fully aware or some of the growing dangers in this city and said she will be more happy if you were delivering items back on the village ship" "we don't have a choice tacti we're the only kind of store that can get their hands on all sorts of unique weird and interesting items Wheatley parts to repair speeder or someone who wants a trophy done in Crystal or whoever wants a piece of cake" I commented and oddly enough we do serve some pastries and some already prepped meals not enough to open a restaurant thankfully." "just go ahead and delivery your goods and I'll be quick about mine as well we'll meet back here as soon as we can if I'm here before you I'll wait most deliveries we have our to this city anyway and try not to worry so much should any trouble happen I got my stun gloves on in case anybody wants to do anything stupid to me and you make sure your defenses are active as well stun only we got lucky last time but we don't want any other repeats cuz of any faulty programming and stuff alright" "I believe the human terminology is you're never going to really let that one go are you" he complained "kind of hard not to glad no one got killed but you really knew how to cause a chain reaction from that one shot" he acknowledged and went on his way to deliver the rest of the goods. I wasn't in a dangerous part of this city but I still needn't let my guard down last thing I needed was someone causing trouble just because they're bored, after all we all have it pretty good here to good I have to admit sometimes" 'there we're days I'd like to see something exciting but that was almost impossible' the trek to my destination was pretty uneventful till I reached the shop, I saw some combat droids heavily armed at first I thought it was those utility sentient droids that grew very mischievous to dark personas till a saw a somewhat thin hut "weird aren't huts supposed to be huge?" he said that when he saw the store owner talking with the hut.

"No! A thousand times no! I have a good thing going here & I well sell out to nobody or thing!" "My dear shopkeeper were not asking for you to sell out all we want is a second set of eyes hell as a bonus if we like we'll gladly buy the hut said with half interest in his voice" "forget it I have good thing going here & I'm no about to let you mess it up" besides what reason do you need to be here for this place is too good for you emphasis on the good part, not to mention at how peaceful this planet is." believe I'd love to do nothing and lay back in swamp water with gorgeous women "eww I tought" but I've got business to keep a float & my employers been dying for even a small piece of this are to expand on business. Well he can do it some place else. Well thats a damn shame are boss hates when he can't make a deal go through, knock the old man out well let him make the final decision. "They can't take him he blurted out" one of the Droids turned its head all the way to see. "Sir audio noise registered outside of shop."

"Does that sign still say out to lunch?" "affirmative" "hide your weapon & check it out" the rest of keep casual & get to certain corners of the store let's make people think he's got new merchandise for sale." the droids did as they were told making themselves look casual while the droid that was alerted checked out the immediate area. 'with the droid its way all I could do was squat low and lay flat against the window as it came out it use its scanners to check the area all it could do was turn its head slowly' 'maybe it doesn't have 360° vision I thought' ' the only way I could know was to move slowly behind it while its head moved in the opposite direction' 'lucky me my guess was right guess mom was right no matter how rich someone is they can be really cheap' 'the droid was about finish it's scan when I was able to squat walk around while it turned to it's left and followed it inside. I remembered the store wasn't small but it wasn't very big either most of his products were in the back behind his counter the rest he got from junk yards and trades from other sellers it was easy enough to crawl around but not much of a hiding space.

"Oh'h" I said "let me guess kid you were looking for a lucky credit to spend less on you wallet right?" 'I take back what I said before this guys big enough' "rggh let me go right now!" fiery little one aren't you." "Alright old man here's the deal agree to my demands or i take this kid with me do worse than than simply blast him in the face." "now hold on don't I get a say in this" unfortunately the they were to busy staring each other down to notice "okay if you let have my say in this, then I make may say in this I noticed two grenades close to my right grabbed them both and let them fly. Unfortunately that was a decision I immediately regretted.

Both grenades went off with a loud bang, after that a very bright flash went of followed by a surge of electricity? I felt really tingled & stiff all over though it quickly subsided i felt a lot of pain all over me still my sight was returning and what saw quickly inspired me to recover more quickly. 'choomchoomchoomchoomchoom' "argh~" "ahhhh" "where are you going your not programmed to be scared get back here the hut hollered" as I was ducking for cover something wrapped around my leg and whipped me in the opposite direction. "You miserable laserbrained idiot, how could you through a defective ion grenade." Hey I was trying to scare you off- wait defective ion discharges disable machines how is that defective?" 'pang!' "Only at measured charges. that grenade was over charged already!" "..." 'boomfh' 'as another shelf was destroyed we ducked our heads' "okay we need to leave" "no kidding" we looked around carefully and had to duck back a few times with some shaved close calls "wait wheres the owner"

"Who cares hes melted slag buy now" "wait I see him he's knocked out behind the counter."

"So what?! I'm not gonna- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" 'thankfully I wasn't really paying attention to him blaster bolts were flying every where the minute I poked my head out id be vaped looking quickly I noticed a medium personal shield belt but its ignition switch was broken fortunately it was designed to connect to a bigger power source I extended its cable to connect to my repulsor gauntlets & the rest took care of itself, well almost.' "Great so its faulty out and inside how did this old guy make any money." "I can't get it fully working but with some small tuning yes it's fully on my right arm I said confident." 'I moved quickly enough to the old man he was out cold running out of time I dragged him to the open space next to the counter' "sorry old guy" 'I said an charged up my left repulsor gauntlet and gave a light punch to the hutts side.'

"Wow kid can't believe you did that" "Uhhhh what's going on and why does my side hurt worse than my head"

"Long story old man the hutt said" the store owner quickly turned his head "hey what- HOLY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHOP" noticing all the blaster fire "don't pin this on me old man it that kids fault! "Hey I didn't think this would happen and who leaves faulty weapons on on a regular shelf any way!" "BOOM" the counter ecploded with bits everywhere "Okay bigger picture guys we really 'really' need to get get out of here before were grounded bantha meat."

"No kidding the hutt said sarcasiticly."

"well be what you said before we can even get to the door... wait a minute." shop keeper began feeling around his waist looking for some thing "Aha there you are." he pulled out a thick data pad and started pushing buttons

"I don't think you'll be able to shut them down old man" that's because I'm turning something else on." a compartment opened from the ceiling dropped two spheres and popped open in mid air it even released some plates from it's body.

"What kind of droids are those"

"Modified droidekas there my sentries for the store in case people like him show up" the hutt growled at the insult "so what they take the blast big deal they'll be destroyed before we can get out." "Look again" the Hutt and i noticed something blue around the the droideka. "Shields. Its projecting shields from the panels it dropped." "got it in one kid i didn't just modify the to fly i wanted a good investment for my store so i went to the nearest droid factory showed em my idea and know I'm making a small fortune"

"You had something like these guarding your shop"

"Told you I was making a decent living Hutt" "how come there not glitching like the turrets" I asked

"There not part of the main system now let's go, those Shields won't last forever" "choom, choom, choom, choom, vrrrrRRMMM, pchew, pchew, pchew" 'all that laser fire was giving me a migraine 'boom' but having a headache was better than having a hole in your chest' we escaped the shop in one piece 'BAAMM' but we really should have kept running.'

"Ohhh" the Hutt groaned "what are you complaining about with all that fat on you you shouldn't even be hurt!" 'I complained as I crawled from under the hut I was just lucky he didn't land on top of me completely' "he's still heavy enough kid I think he broke my leg"

'In all the action i noticed something id forgotten about' "oh hey its the package i was supposed to deliver to you lucky"

"Lucky! How is that lucky kid!" the old man yelled

"Because it didn't get blow up?" 'I said nervously'

Before the old man cold get even more aggravated he snatched the box to check his items.

I noticed his face did a complete 360 from mad to embarrassed "well uhhh thank you so very much kid you'll probably want the payment so let borrow this datapad" he took my his card from his pocket and hoovered it over my pad and it pinged "there ya go kid now i ne-"

"they were parts for something specific weren't they" the hutt asked smugly the old man froze not wanting to embarrass him self any more "specific parts for what exactly?" i said as my face grew more frustrated "some some stabilizers & energy flow conduits for... An... Ion grenade?" the old man said and smiled sheepishly i gave him an angry deadpan look.

I snatched my datapad back from him brushed of any dirt from my clothes and began to walk away i should've stayed put.

'thump' "oh what now! Can't i just limp away in peace without any one trying to kill me by accident or something!" i said as i rubbed a sore spot on my face

"oh i'm so sorry sweetie but i'm afraid that kind of luck just isn't really with you today"

I knew that voice & i really was hopping it wasn't her.

I looked up quickly & saw a very angry female zygerrian glaring down at me

"Mama!?"

"Hi sweetie care to tell me why one of my regulars shops is on fire or why you're hanging around gang member!?" she said with bit of a growl

"How did!?"

"Tacti informed me your life signs had fluxed & stopped for a few seconds fortunately i was in the neighborhood"

she pointed upwards with her arms till crossed i saw my home 'the rest stop' a class four cargo container with 2 diamond like shaped main bodies with a long metal pylon attachted to both ends and some cargo containers attached to the sides and some repair docks for ships in the middle it was also a small village ship she managed to turn into.

"Ohhh poodoo" I said which made her face sour even more "oh please not my ears they still feel like their being pulled off." "Fine no ears." She said still mad & honestly I should let her do my ears. "OW! OW! OW! OW! Nut su herd!" She dragged me by my cheek all the way to the speeder & instructed Tacti to start the speeder "shopkeeper the parts you ordered will be payed in full that's not up for debate you can however send us the bill for the damage to your store which we will be more than willing to pay" she said bitterly thinking of the mess her son caused "mooom! Please let go I can't feel my cheek!" "There will be a lot more you won't feel if you don't keep quiet!" I shuted up immediately with small tears forming in my eyes. "As for you Hutt if you ever come near my son again I will personal hunt you, gut you and serve you to one of the animal breeders as a new type meal & believe me there are some animals on this world that have no problem eating hutts

"Yes ma'am" the hutt said actually terrified of the zygerrian female

"p-payments all taken care of miss so I'll send you that bill after I take inventory of my shop" he said nervously

"Very good then. Have a nice day gentlemen." The speeder then took off to the 'rest stop'.

"Wow 'the Hutt said' I knew zygerrian's were nasty but that woman looked like she could crater a planet." He turned to the shopkeeper to see a frightened expression "what's the matter with you old man?"

"I don't believe it that kid's mom is Annu Firuzeh!"

"Who?" the hutt asked

"How could you not know she's the most famous bounty hunter on Nieberra the shadow nexu, the steel heat she's even been called the full arsenal shuta"

"WHAT THAT'S HER! I HEARD SHE BLEW UP A DOWNED STARSHIP JUST TO GET ONE GUY! SHE MISSED! & THE GUY SURRENDERED AFTER THE REST SUNK"

"Yeah that's something she'd do alright." He stated

"We are lucky to be alive right now"

"What'll be lucky is if the kid comes out alive. Didn't think she was the mother type but if she treats him like her bounties then may the makers help him."

"You are lucky to be alive right now!"

"I understand that you're a kid it's your job to get in trouble. But getting into a firefight with gangsters you are not that stupid Akim!"

"What was I supposed to do run away?!"

"YES!" she hollered at me

"You have big heart Akim and that is a very good thing but it will get you killed! Like it or not there are something's you need to run away from regardless of any shame you endure."

"He was being extorted mom, it was just bad luck that I came by did you really expect me to run away it was one of those 'in the moment things'"

"Even while in the moment you are expected to have a sliver of common sense and not take bigger things than our supposed to!"

"Said the cold hearted mercenary bounty hunter" I muttered

"Excuse me?!"

"But they were gonna kill him"

"As cruel as it sounds better him than you!"

Silence hung in the air for a minute till I said something I really regretted

"Why do you suddenly care so much?"

Mom went wide eyed at what I just said

"Where did this come from? I've always cared about"

"You're lying! I remember when I was littler that you barley even noticed me even all those times you snapped and hurt me for no reason and you're a Zygerrian you look down on everyone that exist regardless their status."

She was fuming she hadn't been talked to like this in a long time she didn't like being degraded like at all

"And let's not forget you're not even my real mother you just found me abandoned in cave remember so stop pretending to be something you're not slaver!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

She hollered at with her hand raised and claws bared all I could do was hide my face away and expect pain somewhere but it never came I looked slowly to my mom's arm still raised and her hand slowly closing into a half fist and I heard her panting with some mist in her eyes

"Mom I… I didn't-"

"You're grounded." all I could do was stare at her in silence

"No activities of any kind till I say so nothing but school and work for you!"

"But my friends, the upcoming race is-"

"Is over Akim!" "You'll be getting dinner in your room for tonight and if I hear anything related to the holo anything or the radio being played during your punishment it will be triple the work load for you!"

I stormed out of the dining area but before I could make it to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Your right Akim I'm not real mother I've looked & everywhere nothing about you exist anywhere on Nieberra probably anywhere in the universe. If she was trying to cheer me up then all she was doing was making more and more angry "I've never been a mother before. I've never had a real family before for the longest we've been together I've just made this up as I go along & I'm sorry that everything I am & that everything I do isn't good enough for you."

Silence went on for a bit

"But never think for a single moment that I wouldn't care about you, or that I love you my son." I felt for her forehead on the top of my head then shook her off heading straight for my room.

A while later dinner was served in my room like she said and I was bored out of my mind "there's no way I'm sitting here all night" I said I managed to climb the ceiling of my room and managed to open a small hidden panel leading through ducts of the ship I crawled around the ship listening to all sorts of things arguments, domestic squabbles 'got to put a beacon there some mom can handle them', experiments late night workers etc. some interesting stuff going on but nothing to distract me from the fight I had with mom

"Guess I'm going out tonight" I knew I really shouldn't but I really needed to get away from mom and this place fortunately I had something very special to help me get away from it all.

Owning a giant ship had may perks like having private hangars for ships parts food and all that good stuff or hiding a modified imperial speeder in plain sight.

"Madam Master Akim is no longer in his quarters"

"I had a feeling. Have one are private hangars been accessed?"

The droid accessed his internal data logs "yes ma'am footage shows a modified assault speeder leaving"

"Is it dagger shaped with red line at the tip?"

"Roger, roger"

"An imperial cruisemissile. All this time and I still can't figure out how he hides the damn thing."

"Shall I send sentries to retrieve him madam?" "No let him cool off for a while he needs it. Just keep a lock on his life signs" "roger, roger"

"Please stay safe my baby boy please she prayed." "And don't make me have to come find you again ya twerp"

"Woooooo!" no matter how many times I do this I never get tired of this feeling. My spearhead was a modified imperial cruisermissile speeder I modified it for near atmospheric flight repulsor engine coils installed where the missile go and installed rotating ion and blaster guns I had no use for them I just thought it'd look cool.

I flew for what felt like hours till I came near a small beach island definitely not big enough for settling but big enough for some relaxing

I managed to explore the island on foot saw a small abandoned dock and huts sure enough just for people who want to escape the paradise world of nieberra saw some fish scurrying away water retreating from the beach.

I felt so relaxed and free from any and all troubles. Even from my mom's lectures. My mom I can't believe she almost scratched me with her claws, okay I was stupid to mouth off like that but…

"ahhhhhhhhhh" I yelled at the top of my lungs as loud as I could maybe so someone could hear me "ITS NOT FAIR I DO RIGHT AND SHE STILL PUNISH'S ME SOMEONE LIKE HER SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TALKING."

I rubbed my right arm "just a few years and it still hurts"

Somehow exhausted I just let myself fall down and backwards on the sand wasn't even sure if I fell asleep but I feel asleep a bit till I heard a soft purring on my head I woke up to see some type of small fox with a white coat and a silver furry collar like a miniature suit it cocked its head to the side tilting its ears purring again

"Uh hello?"

Took me a moment to realize it had some sort of string in its mouth wait not a string a cable I bolted my head back and forth trying to find it and there it was my speeder showing wet sand and dripping something from the underside

"Hey!"

I look back noticing the fox running to the rock face in the trees

"HEY!" I SHOUTED "YOU STUPID LITTLE GET BACK HERE!"

I chased the fox through the trees it wasn't a big chase or a rigorous one just annoying every time I get close it jumps away from me or cause me to trip twice it made me run into a tree

"Huff, huff what happened earlier at the shop was easier than this"

I didn't want to give up and I didn't want to call my mom but couldn't it have taken something less important

I finally reached the rock face but kept going inside a cave as big as a small combat speeder "it just had to be a creepy cave, uuuggh."

This is probably what mom meant by things being to tuff to handle to bad I just couldn't listen to her advice.

At first glance the cave wasn't much different from any other but a little deeper in I noticed runes, paintings, and other different ancient markings what was weird though was that it looked like it was going backwards forwards and seeing stuff in between.

I saw ships and people fighting what looked a shapeshifting monster with long tendrils going back and forth between human like and large mass then some sort of demons with mutilated bodies and no lips on their mouths only teeth smiling dementedly. There were a lot turns, twist, and climbing I was beginning to think I should suck it up and call mom.

The paintings begin to change again the further I went I saw a woman in red hair moving freely but bound in chains but some sort of robed oil figure over her with hands that had no color with the chains bound to its fingers then I saw some guy reaching out to the sky with a gargantuan wedge shaped ship crashing down or maybe he was pulling it? What I saw next really surprised me I entered a small opening that had two spheres one complete and one incomplete but both shot long green lace the front of the cave it showed some kind of ship this size of mountains the shaped showed two triangles on top of each other.

"Hang on" I said aloud I darted my head all room and noticed that there was no other exit just the door where I came in.

"Oh, come on this can't be it!" I shouted a bit looked at the walls and saw nothing no latches, pullies nothing I laid back against the end of the room thinking what to do next. Nothing came to mind.

What did come to my mind was something I wanted to forget, my mom "I don't get you mom you've been so overprotective lately why every time I try to do right you scold me you won't even tell what I really am do I scare you or something." The wall in the back made a small noise I didn't hear "I know would take a blaster bolt for me before your heart could beat but we don't know anything about each other."

Dust began to lift of the ground but my eyes were closed to see anything. I then began to curl my legs up to my chest and began to cry a bit "I'm sorry I hurt mama I really am but why won't you tell me anything"

The room made a thooming sound and vibrated panicking me up off of the floor I thought the room was going to collapse then I saw the tringles on the walls rotate. the top triangle turned clockwise and the bottom counter clockwise when it finished it took a shape I had never seen before but it glowed like a star ship in space it then disintegrated and flew in front of and past me sealing up the door I came in turning itself in to solid stone again shaping into a symbol I had never seen before in my life.

I was scared at what I had seen I still had my pack on and pulled out my gauntlets I put them at a maximum charge put both my hands together and slammed the sealed door as hard as I could no scratch not even a scuff.

I gave up and pulled out my comm. to call my mom the comm. was dead despite being fully charged.

Scared, and panicking the only options I had were a opened door and a sealed chamber putting my fist up in fighting stance I walked through the door and to see if there was any other way out. What I came into was a vast empty chamber no paintings symbols nothing then I heard the door I came into sealing again.

"NO!" "No no no no no no!" I pounded against it trying to make it open

"Damn it what's going on?!" "Let me out!"

I kept pounding and pound trying to make something happen till heard a weak howl cooing sound. I turned quickly to see that it was the fox thing that stole the cables from my speeder I rushed over to see if they were still there but noticed the fox had blood pouring out from deep cuts and gashes around its body.

"What did this to you?" I asked as it cried out in pain and calling for help

I heard a deep growl coming from behind me and four red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

It was a Nexu but very different from the ones I've seen in data pads and stuff. The spines were longer on its back almost like a cape and on its head the spines formed to the shape of a small crown I could see sharp bones protruding from its elbow and coming out slightly out the back of its forelegs and its claws were as long as human adult finger nails it twin tails looked split down too the half of the tail and at two quarters down from the tip looked like sharpen daggers.

In a flash it pounced at me pinning my right arm down while its left paw pressed against my chest.

It then snapped its jaw at my head I barely missed the first lunge when its teeth scratched against my cheek the next two were more predictable but still hard to dodge it then raised it twin tails to strike at my head but I activated my gauntlets and gave it the hardest left hook I could give.

It yelped from the pain but straightened itself out almost immediately after the hit. It then began to charge me with frightening speed it tried to tackle me with the spines on its back I put both of my forearms together it slammed against a repulsor barrier I made and got knocked back to its same spot, too bad I wasn't strong or tall enough yet and knocked me down as well. It took a bit for the both of us to get up but I immediately got back into a fighting stance while it moved back and forth stalking me looking for an opening did notice its back left leg was limping it must not have landed right when it pounced at me again. I took a chance and put a foot forward making charge at me again and gave it a solid punch when was close enough.

I knocked it down again and jumped on its side and began to punch it as many times as I could to try and knock it out. I wasn't quick enough or strong as I said before so it easily chomped onto my right arm stopping me from hurting it the pain was unbearable I screamed out pulling to get my arm out of its mouth but it wouldn't budge.

I began to charge my glove ready pound my fist to crush its skull it then whipped me hard towards the wounded fox it looked at me still in pain like ti was sorry for me. I could barely move I crawled to my knees and bent down cradling my arm I cried a lot I wanted the pain to end I then felt something sharp against the right side of my neck and heard growling on my left. I barley turned to see the nexu eyes glaring and teeth blared at me although its mouth was fixed that way to me it looked like it was smiling at me as if it was willing to put me out of my suffering.

I was hurt frightened, hurt and crying and all I could think about was my mom I ran away to forget about her and yet I need her again to save me to hold me to do something

"I'm sorry mama you were right I should have run away I'm sorry please help me I'm right here please help me." I pleaded as put my forehead down to the stone floor

Sounds of machinery and electronics whirred around a bridge and a female zygerrians ear twitched a bit and she suddenly felt cold "Akim?" she asked to no one

"Do you give up?"

A voice said echoing in the chambers

I was to scared and hurt to acknowledge it but it asked again

"Do you give up?"

"I… (Huff) (Huff) I… give… up…" "I give up" "please…" "No more" I said mustering anything that I had left

"I GIVE UP!"

I heard soft footsteps approach from behind the Nexu backed off but remained at the ready should a threat be perceived by it. She picked me and the fox and placed us in each other's laps nothing was said. I felt warm the pain subsiding and I didn't feel afraid any more.

"That was too much shamans and you know it" she said in a low fury

"It's not our fault he's so brash." a voice said in anger

"But she is right cousin he could have died you know why he is needed." a voice said in sadness

"I think he was very brave even if he wasn't protecting the little one he was still concerned for it and such creativity such heart not many would do what he did." another voice said happiness

"But why, why would he do something so stupid. Why would he fight something he can't win against, why do something so unnecessary?" a voice said in confusion

"The goal of this was simple survival nothing else. And he did well" a calm and ordered voice said

"it was still too much" the motherly voice said as she rose from the ground she left me curled up on the floor somehow producing a blanket from her clothing to keep me warm. I'm not sure how she did it it's as if her robes extended then fell off of her but she was still clothed her self

"And I know what you plan next it's too early. He is not ready"

"It has to be done" the voice of fear

"So much damage has been done by the creature, the schemer, the betrayers, and the outsiders from far far away and he has returned as well" the voice of anger said

"Please help him majesty this is the only way and he won't be alone you know that there were others who cared for you and weren't ready for you and your choices yes?" the voice of happiness said. And all the 'majesty' did was sour her face at the comment

"So many questions and uncertainties it boggles the mind even more so than it is supposed to."

"The decision has been made please majesty there is no time left" the ordered voice

All 'majesty' did was sigh in sadness and lower her head. She then raised her hands up to full height and leaned her head backwards her eyes turned white the masked emotions began to spin around her faster and faster on five different angles each masks began to come together as one though they were a drawing on a paper each a scene of happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, and order rapidly one after another.

A ring of pure energy began to form and shrink around majesty hands creating a sphere the forming refracting crystal. It's outlined shined white but wat was inside showed nothing like I'd ever seen it looked like a galaxy holo map but this looked like I could see through a viewport but it felt like I could dive right in and walk with the stars

"I see you couldn't rest like I wanted young one"

She noticed I was already on my feet holding the fox that stole some parts from my speeder.

I'll admit I was still tired from the attack they set me up for. But I was too wrapped up with what I saw to be alert to them. So many questions rang through head but all I could ask with genuine wonder was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid you're not ready to learn about us yet." She said a bit disappointed she then created a silver chain going through the crystal and placed it around my neck.

"I can tell you though, keep this safe no matter what never let it out of your site someday it will guide you to the fate of everything."

She placed two of her left middle fingers over my fore head and then I suddenly began to feel very tired before I faded out I was able to ask

"But… what do I… call… you?"

"You may call me Allana" I heard her voice echoed with that all turned black

Clack clack thok… thok

I started to hear things wood trees wind crashing water and a familiar purring mixed with a small howl. Purring with a small howl?

"Gah!" I bolted awake looking everywhere I felt so exhausted even in pain, but nothing about me indicated so. I did notice a furry silver creature clinging to my clothes.

I then suddenly remembered everything

"YOU!"

I pried it of me almost felt like throwing it.

"You pest do you have any idea what you almost did to me?" all it did was cock its head to the side

"I could have died you stupid little-"I shoved my face into its and all it did was lick my nose.

Tired, agitated, frustrated all I did was simply drop it not really caring if it got hurt

"I'm done need get the… cables…"

I suddenly remembered why I chased this thing and I quickly turned around to head back into the cvae

"What in the?"

It gone the entrance to the cave is gone like it never existed in the first place

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?! I can't fly without those cables!"

All I could do was yell in the air and pull out my transponder

'Click, click' "great no signal! 'Sigh!'"

All I could do now was head to the beach were I landed and apparently I picked a companion along the way

"Stop following me!" I yelled at it. It didn't even flinch

I kept walking till I saw my speeder I was lucky it was still there. As I went to see if everything was still in order I noticed the missing cables were put back the only proof that they were gone was the liquid that dripped for it.

"Did you fix this?" I stared at the fox and all it did was blink at me

"I did." A voice said from behind me

I turned around quickly to see a black robed man with white makings adorning his clothing he was heavily dressed it looked like he had 2 or 3 robes on him

"Though I'm not sure why you'd want to leave this place paradise is so very hard to find even a place to call home"

"Nieberra 'is' my home and I'd say I find it very peaceful"

"Is that so? Then why do seek so hard to get away from it"

"You built your machine to go anywhere you choose yet still seek to go farther then you ever to the very limit of everything perhaps."

"It's just a means of excitement and transport from here to home all that stuff"

"But I thought Nieberra was your home?"

"That's not what I-"I sighed and almost shouted

"Look sir I've a really weird night and I really don't feel like getting into anything so if you don't mind I'm leaving."

I checked my speeder for a few minutes to make sure everything was in place, I noticed the old man was still there he watched me from time to time and mostly kept his gaze to the ocean

And then he spoke again

"Amazing isn't it."

I thought he meant the water or the ocean but his question felt more out there

"These people have no idea what's going on out there even with current history brought before them they choose to be ignorant they choose to remain this prison paradise"

"Long days to long nights and they never once questioned why this world is the way it is"

"This ignorance will soon cost them dearly." "And nothing of the past, present, and future they have taken from this orphaned world will help them"

I was scared for some reason his words his inaction whatever he did or didn't do it scared me

"I've been to see them."

"You are a lot like him and his father before him"

"No matter how much you follow them you'd best follow or create your own path"

His words were confusing and cryptic instead of asking what he meant I simply asked

"Who are you?"

"I am what's left or perhaps… I am more than I ever was." When you drift for a very long long time and life go its way you never really ask you just drift."

"I meant your name." I pressed if slightly aggravated

"My name is not important right now"

"What is important-" he said sternly and began turning to me

"Is who you are. And what you are. Do you remember? Do you know the answer?"

All I could do was keep quiet and lower my head a bit. I had no answer to his questions if they were even questions

"She was right it is too early"

"What's to early?" I asked

"Not important but I will tell you this" he got up and walked towards me I backed away a bit but he was quicker then he looked

His face didn't have on just a dark silhouette and I felt light like I was in the air blissfully

"There has been an awakening" he said as his voiced echoed

"Have you felt it?" his voice changed to a deep gravely and sinister one the scenery changed everything to the island faded into a never ending dessert till I saw a black man in white armor jerk up in a panicked cold sweat he moved to escape something in the background I heard static radio chatter

I then saw a droid speeding quickly along the terrain it was orange white, looked like a sports ball with a small domed head

My sight shifted again to flickering lights and people in white armor and their helmets look like they had sad faces on them. A panel then opened up and white armored men rushed out

And again my sight shifted like a holo projector to a girl in rags in the same dessert I saw the black man talking to a canine alien with a mole like appearance quickly pressing buttons to use her speeder

"A war lost both sides has begun again." I heard a woman with a very familiar voice said

"And it will not stop till all is consumed" I saw a star brighter than any sun bigger than any sun explode causing a tremendous explosion greater than any bomb could ever hope to achieve

I was then climbing down a mountain terrain towards chasm with white armored men blasting and chasing me and my best friend and brother Iguni a near-humanoid reptile like alien. My best friend and brother?

The scene changed again to a near-human girl carrying a bow staff fighting all 4 of us she was ready to kill me till the scene changed again to man in a flight suit moved to flip a switch sounds suddenly changing with a hissing. I then saw him piloting a starfighter His was black while the other two that followed had blue paint lines on the nose reaching to the cockpit. The wings were shaped in an X letter. X-wings! Those are x-wings!

"And to the victors claim" the man I was talking to on the island I thought I was one

The scene changed again to snowy forest while there was life everything felt worse than dead. Nothing that's what I felt I could feel the cold the wind but down to my core I felt nothing saw a black robed man angrily walking like a hunter infuriated that his prey was escaping

"The dark side" the low graveled voice said

The man then crouched and pulled out the hilt of a sword the hilt thrusted forward a single red blade of light on top of it and to the side of two small-medium red blades of light appeared

I've heard the sound before but this sounded broken like electricity and broken glass

My view became black nothing could be seen. All I heard was the same sinister low graveled sickly voice

"And the light" it said

My vision began to clear I was slowly seeing metal, technical equipment, a small storage closet, chairs and a lounge table at the center of it was a galaxy map being projected at the center of a large circle where everything was a quick walk to.

I saw my crystal at the center of the map device

It flickered into a small man in light and dark mystical robes and a ring in the center of his clothing

"It has been so long since anyone has entered my old home" the man said with his head lowered

"The force is truly with you young one. But if you've found this ship then what I have foreseen has come to pass."

The man look scared like the universe was ending kind of scared

"Who are you?"

"My true name has been long forgotten but I believe you know me as-"

I didn't hear his name as the scenery immediately changed to an old YT freighter soaring quickly through the skies it flew quickly as it reached the ground everything was spinning one way and another it was being fired on by missiles and lasers one small attack cruiser was providing support to two tie-fighters that darted forward hoping to disable the ship.

Before the fighter could pass the ship they pursued a new laser sound was fired at the tie fighters destroying them both it dived hard as it flipped to straighten itself flew past the YT-freighter at lightning seed before everything went black I saw briefly what it looked like it was a half saucer with two pylons sticking out of its front its cockpit ha a square shape and from the top before it flipped I saw circular engines

After that everything went black for a while till I heard some sort of energy igniting and someone talked to me

"My name is Aiyana"

My vision returned to see the beach and ocean before me but the old man how showed me those odd images vanished even his footprints were gone like they were never there.

I had questions I really wanted answered

Unfortunately this night went from weird to horrifying

The sky boomed louder than a thunderclap with a deathly howling and an eerily screaming siren

Followed by another and another and another

Seven I heard seven of those horrible sounds.

I scooped to the fox like creature and took to the skies quickly not sure why I took the thing

Everything felt dark or darker than usual I wasn't even sure why I was so high up scared I almost turned back till I saw something in the clouds, something massive very, very massive

I stopped to get a better look, it was so long I wasn't even sure where it ended it looked like an arrow head. A very wide metal arrow head

I the saw smaller ships coming out of the larger one I think they were star destroyers but no design I've ever seen before

They came fast and hard I turned tail quickly till I heard a familiar screeching sound

TIE fighters dozens and dozens were being released from the destroyers and a small few were heading towards me

Green lasers blasted at me they weren't stopping I weaved back and forth I was a small target so I was more or less safe

"Screech"

"What!? When did it get in front of me!?

More green bolts blasted it was getting so close so fast I could barely dodge it!

"Akim! Akim!" a voice was calling me through the speaker

"AKIM EYES UP!" I was startled and saw a tie/D fighter heading to me I pulled up hard scraping the underside hard

"What's happening!?"

"What do you mean what's happening were fighting scavengers and would be imperial troops remember!?"

I wasn't aware that were in a dogfight or that I blanked out for a minute

"Get back to protecting the convoys now!" I saw my transport protecting stolen and salvaged supplies heading away from the combat zone I bolted there as fast as my engines would take me I wasn't fast enough one of the fighters was nicked in its wing and was spiraling towards the fleeing ships I blasted it but it was to out of control and crashed in the salvage it must of hit something explosive because the salvage went up in flames and took the ship with it

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"STANG!" THE OTHER GUY SHOUTED

"HEY MORE FIGHTERS INCOMING! AND UGLY CRUISERS ARE POWERING UP EVERTHING"

"What now?"

"JUMP THAT'S 'WHAT NOW'" I SAID

"ARE YOU CRAZY WE HAVEN'T SECURED ALL THE SALVAGE. WELL LOSE SOME BEFORE WE ENTER HYPERSPACE"

"THE HYPER SPACE STATION IS IN RANGE! THE SALVAGE OR OUR LIVES YOU GUYS"

They must have listened almost all jumped losing some of their findings except for one blockade runner

"'TREASURE TRASH' WHAT ARE YOU DOING I SAID JUMP!"

"WE TOOK A BAT HIT NEAR ENGINEERING WWERE LEAKING FROM THE HYPER DRIVE"

Ships were coming fast those ugly cruisers were monsters different cruisers and corvettes mashed together it's amazing they flew even star fighter cockpits and bodies were fused with it.

Wait that's it!

"PATCH IT UP QUICLY I GOT AN IDEA"

"Iguni, scrapper, and doles with me we gotta by time"

"Why should we listen to-"

"JUST DO IT Iguni hollered in the comm. Shutting doles up"

We all stuck to formation like a flight of birds dodging, weaving and blasting through the fighters staying in formation repeating the maneuvers we fired laser bolts torpedoes and missiles across its body some parts took the impact while others hit there mark we managed to hit a star destroyer shield generator disabling its shields left over fighter scrambled to protect its mothership which meant it was time for us to go

"Treasure trash would better be finished we can't by you any more time"

"This is the treasure trash repairs complete but we don't have enough fuel for a jump!"

"Jettison the medium escape pods around the body were, landing just get ready jump and leave the rest to us"

"Akim are using us as hyperspace boosters?" asked iguni

"That's nuts" scrapper said

"I'm open for ideas in the next 5 seconds guys. Just make sure you're locked tight to the ship we don't want to tear the ship apart!"

"I'm on" Iguni said

"Us too" doels said

"Jump… NOW!" all five hyper drives light up and shot away

The ugly cruiser was about to pursue but was signaled by the hyper drive station to stop new anomalies were detected and were warned not to jump or risk destruction

In hyperspace we managed to catch a breather. Though I wished I kept my eyes closed

Looking through the canopy I saw tunnel of hyperspace blood red with small lighting surging through it I never liked traveling through hyperspace everybody says it wasn't supposed to look like this, its real colors were a swirling vortex of blue and white not even the most talented artist could paint it this just feels like something sick, and… evil

"I always hated seeing this"

A light flashed on my console punched in some numbers and heard some code

"Why can't hutts eat?"

"Oh they can eat they just don't know when to stop eating"

"How's it hanging akim we lost there for a minute."

"I'm fine how's the cargo" I said to Iguni

"We lost a ship obviously not to mention a third of the salvage I think we've got enough to fill quota but he's not gonna be happy with what just happened"

"He's a Tof when is he ever happy"

A huge hand slapped me backwards

"You stupid fool! You can't even imagine what you just cost!"

I was a little dizzy getting up wiping a little blood off my lip

I was suddenly grabbed by my chest and throat

"Did you forget what I'm like when you punks don't deliver" he slammed me against my Starfighter and pressed me hard against the metal like a compressor I began to wheeze against the pressure trying to breathe right.

"Stupid, stupid boy"

He insulted me as he kept pressing me on the metal

He noticed a crystal dangling from my neck on the back of his hand

He fiddled with it in his fingers

"say you've always had that jewel with you I think this would cover your-"

'Click'

"hands off!" I wheezed out

"If you even think about I will-"

I didn't get to say more as the pressure to my body increased

"you'll what boy kill me. You've always had to much guts kid, it'll get ya killed. So, lets see who goes first eh."

Another gun click went off

"Lets not ya freak"

"Iguni! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Protecting my friend, you shuta. Now drop him or you get to find out which one of us shoots first."

"This is not over!"

I fell to the floor as he let me go

"still can't pick your fights huh bro" iguni said

Iguni was an unknown species of alien a human like species his eyes were slit pupils his ears were short tipped pointing outward with two small earrings on his left ear but what was most distinguishing about him was his horns on his head there were two thick ones that curved downward a bit on his forehead and to small ones extended outward a bit from the sides of his head

"you know how I feel about this" I said as grasped my crystal

"well maybe you should have kept it in a better place"

"Said the guy who lost all his stuff last week cause of a simple break in"

"seriously!? you need to let me live that done already!"

"Never gonna happen bro."

"Vee get out here I need you"

A metal compartment opened up behind the canopy of my fighter hovering out of it came a probe droid with the lower body of an astromech droid

"I still can't believe you built this ugly mismatch mashup"

"I get the best of both worlds with these two you know that. Speaking of which, split vee top and bottom like always."

He separated his neck and head from his body compartments opened up connecting under his neck as they went to inspect the ship

"Hey" Iguni remarked "what happened out there for real man"

"Sorry but I gotta focus scrapped up the belly here pretty bad"

"You had that same nightmare didn't you?"

I ignored him

"It was your mother again wasn't it"

I punched the metal a bit pretending to shake loose some parts but, he knew better

He sighed and joined me under the ship

"That's the 6th time this week man what's going on?"

"It doesn't count if you're awake" I said as a poor excuse

"You're right I guess you're just sleep deprived."

"Sigh. You know how I feel talking about what happened."

"You barley even remember what happened"

"Not this time around."

"!" "No way! You remembered everything!"

"Not everything but all the way till I was attacked by tie fighters"

"Akim this is some force destiny stuff here."

"Don't talk about that junk alright the force is dead it's been dead for thirty years and as all powerful as it is it should have prevented all the things that happened in galactic history"

"Like preventing what happened to your mother" Iguni remarked

All I did was glare at him

"Ok low blow I'm sorry but, you gotta admit maybe this is happening for a reason like somethings telling you that something bad's going to happen"

"Well let's hope it the bad something happens far far away from-"

I heard Vee sond a mix of chattering and chirping

"What did you say Vee?" "You found something?"

He directed me toward the center of my fighter I saw a piece of a small engine sticking out

I tried pulling but it was wedged very tight

"Iguni get the fusion cutter this is gonna a rough one."

It took some doing but we managed to get the thruster out turns out it wasn't a thruster it was a jetpack but no design I've ever seen vee did a quick scan and said its components were unique from most jetpacks even the metal was pretty durable for its design

"These thrusters are huge how'd carry something this big on their back?" iguni asked

"It even has a built in computer in it." I noticed

"For what downloading music?"

"Why not, you do your own theme music when you fight someone"

"I do not!"

"The bar fight two weeks ago I heard you humming"

"Oh, shut up." He said as I smiled

"Check it even has an interface screen. This is one complicated jetpack"

"Hey Vee get some repair guys and parts needed for my ship and keep informed I don't want anyone messing up or taking shortcuts"

"You're leaving?"

"Just to my quarters. I want to get a jump on this if I can get it to work I'll have a plan b for my scavenging"

I grabbed the jetpack and headed off to the nearest transport

"Hey Akim!" Iguni called out to me

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about our talk"

"Right." I said with no emotion

Hopping on an open transport I made my home the almgamesh yeah not the best name for a home bot when you have multiple ships, colonies, asteroids I think even a skyhook what else can you call it no matter where you went would always see shops construction, docks been my home for 4 years it's been really rough but like I said it's home

Alarms started to go off

"Well looks like there expanding the shield good looks I can get property for my shops" a man said next to me a man I recognize

"Mr. Lee what are you doing here?"

"How's it hanging kid just picking up some equipment and parts form my restaurant and art studio."

"Who are you making this time?"

"Well I got an idea of a rich man with a wounded heart and wears a power suit to both keep him alive and fight bad guys"

"Really a power suit?" "It's been done before hasn't it?" "Where'd you come up with that any way?"

"Well I do remember a Skakoan who modified his pressure suit rebuilt for combat during the clone wars." "I promise you though that mine will more creative and some variety added to it as well some of my friends are drawing up different designs for it."

"What about you kid you look like you've been through heck?"

I sighed "well I made my boss mad again"

"The Tof?" "Since when isn't he mad"

"That's what I said, almost got killed this time though lucky my friend Iguni was there"

"The dragon boy he's my favorite customer always asking for some quick notes and updates on what he finds"

"He's also a show off in a Starfighter"

"Even in a fight kid it never hurts to have some showmanship." "You're really lucky to have a friend like him he had it pretty rough hear before you came"

"So I keep hearing he really doesn't talk about it." Kind of like me I guess" I thought

The transports bell chimed

"Guess this is my stop" I said as I was getting off

"Hey kid I know things have been getting rough but don't forget life is never completely without its challenges, so you keep fighting back and getting back up no matter how hard it gets ok?"

"Ok." I said with a bit of a smile

The door opened as I entered my quarters nothing flashy just a small 2 roomed space

"Squee!" of course I forgot about my roommate that annoying fox squirrel thing from my planet, stuck to me ever since and has a few tricks to

"How many times do I have to say that my head isn't a pillow."

He teleported of my head and onto my shoulder nuzzling my cheek

"You are lucky I got used to you Fari."

Squee was all he said

I moved to the second room cleared some stuff out of the 2nd room and started working

Taking it apart was a bit complicated but it was the circuitry that was a challenge it was standard but it was very advanced maybe

Some parts were replaceable others would need to be rebuilt from scratch

"Okay now just need to give it some juice." I plugged it in to a spare power cell for the computer components

"Time for a shower" I took off some clothes putting them on the jetpack so no part would roll away and headed to a small refresher shower only to find my little buddy waiting in side "you know most pets avoid these." All he did was squee all cute like

With me taking care of my hygiene something peculiar was happening with the jetpack the crystal came in contact with the charging cord not only charging it faster but bringing something back to life as well

"00-11-11-01 I am-k- 7 ass-in meatb-"

Computer noises went on for a few minutes till

"Statement: systems coming online. Functions returning to normal. Memories slowly restoring"

"Query: where am I?"

'Black out'


End file.
